


The Dark side of Myths

by pairatime



Category: MythQuest (TV)
Genre: Gen, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex as to deal with the fact that myths are dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark side of Myths

“Tonight they sleep with the dead in Hel!” Thor roared , clenching his hammer he turned to his next victim.

Alex watched as Thor swung his hammer into person after person. He was frozen, he couldn’t move helpless as he heard the crunch of bones echoing in his ears. Everything in his view turning crimson as blood covered everything. He watched as those that had not already fallen to the Thunder Gods rage ran screaming or fell to their knees before the god begging for their lives. He watched as one of them ran straight toward him. He saw Thor coming up behind the man with his hammer raised high, Alex’s cry began in his throat as he stepped forward, seeing the hammer come down, his vision turning red and his skin burning.

***

Alex woke gasping for breath, bringing air into his burning lungs. Willing his heart to slow and stop pounding in his chest.

He pushed his sheet aside as he walked over and opened his window feeling the cool air and taking a deep breath. *This can’t keep happing, this is the third night this week and it’s only Wednesday, Hades, Thor, and the labyrinth it can’t keep going*.

Alex pushed himself away from the window and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Pain shot through his eyes as he cursed himself for carelessly turning on the lights. After a few moments, he slowly reopened his eyes to the light as he turned to the mirror

The image caused his blood to race through his veins, his heart to pound, and his eyes to widen in shock. In the mirror was not his own sleepily reflection but the bloody and haunted face of Vail. Alex spun away from the mirror before taking a deep breath, *it’s only a dream, just a dream, his face isn’t in the mirror, it was just the dream* he told himself before turning saying it was only a dream under his breath one last time. This time it was his own face he saw, but it was no less scary. His eyes looked blood shot and had dark circle under them. It looked like he hasn’t had a full night rest for sometime, which he hadn’t, but neither his mother nor his sister needed to know that. His mother would never understand. She would say that his dad would rather not be found then put Alex through this, and she might be right. But that wouldn’t stop him. And Cleo, Cleo might understand but then she would want to go on more, so that Alex wouldn’t have too and Alex wasn’t about to let that happen. No, this was his problem to deal with and hide.

Alex turned on the tap, letting the cool water pool in his hands before splashing his face removing the last reminisce of sleep and hopefully the nightmare itself.


End file.
